


I Guess I Knew You

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, WTF, dONT TOUCH ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bookstore, Haise is unsure of what to get. Hideyoshi just happens to be there as well, and seeing this strangely familiar face, he tries something out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I Knew You

Sasaki furrows his eyebrows in deep thought. Yes, the book was good, the reviews are good, and the plot seemed interesting enough, but...

"Something's missing..."

On an off day from work, Sasaki was wandering around town before he passed a familiar smelling bookstore. Thinking it had been a while since he read, it didn't take much to convince his feet to walk in. Now, here he was, surrounded by nostalgic smelling books in the empty bookstore, but not yet finding any one which caught his attention.

The door opened with a clank, and Sasaki turned on impulse, his heart racing. A ghoul? He scanned the area -- indeed, he was the only one; the store owner was in the back.

"Huh?"

It was a man with headphones around his neck. The way he brought a finger up to rub his nose made his face twitch.  _Who is this man?_ They stared at each other for long seconds before the man broke eye contact and walked past Sasaki to a bookshelf all the way in the back.

_...?_

Grabbing books without even giving them a second look, the man went from shelf to shelf, all in the darkest corners of the bookstore. Sasaki doubted they ever saw light.

Sasaki's eyes followed the man unconsciously... and all too soon he was before him again, holding six books out. "Your hand," he spoke for the first time. A rich voice. Strangely heartening to listen to... Without knowing why, Sasaki held out his arms and the man dropped the books onto them before folding his arms and looking at him expectantly. 

Not knowing what else he would have wanted him to do, Sasaki settled them on the counter table and flipped through the pages of the books one by one.

"...!" Somehow, those books made him want to tear up. It was like the time he dealt with Serpent and the girl from Re... These books... He  _loved_ them.

"How did you know I'd like these books?" His heart was thumping by now. He knew he likely sounded strangely desperate, but he could care less. Someone from his past? Someone who knew him?

The man smiled. Sasaki could somehow tell it wasn't his true smile -- the way his eyes failed to light up, the way the corners of his mouth didn't quite reach the right angle.

"I guess I knew you in your previous life." 

With that, he left, leaving Sasaki dumbfounded. The store owner came out and seemed briefly surprised to see him, and asked this question:

"Oh, sir? These again?"

But Sasaki wasn't listening.

"' _Your_ previous life', he said..."

**Author's Note:**

> by e


End file.
